


Hearts In Tune (Podfic Edition)

by Fauxstales



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and also rikus best friend the library, bed sharing, general FLUFF that parzival wrote into an amazing fic, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales/pseuds/Fauxstales
Summary: "Riku, can I ask you something?" Sora says.Riku, who had been tantalizingly close to falling asleep, takes a minute to process this. He opens his eyes to find Sora peering intently at him, a warm smile on his face."Sure," he finally answers."Great!“ Sora scoots a bit closer. "Can you kiss me?"(This is a Podfic of Kaddi's "Hearts in Tune" wonderful fic, filled with dramatic readings and Dearly Beloved playing on loop in the BG. Be prepared for feels!)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearts in Tune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108875) by [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARZIVAL!!!
> 
> This is a little early, but I'll be releasing a new chapter each week up until Parzival (user Kaddi here on AO3)'s birthday! This fic was my first introduction to the wonderful individual who is Parzival and what a journey it's been! Thank you for putting this amazing work into the world. This wonderful story (and more importantly YOU) are such a inspiration to SO many and I can't wait to see what else you have in store! Hope you enjoy and look forward to hearing the rest!
> 
> ~Faux <3

  
_Cover Art by @thefauxsynder_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ok8oq3kxg3ydt3e/chapter1.wav?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Heart's In Tune](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author: Kaddi** [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi)

 **Reader: Faux's Tales** [Fauxstales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales)

 **Length: ~15 minutes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARZIVAL!!!
> 
> This is a little early, but I'll be releasing a new chapter each week up until Parzival (user Kaddi here on AO3)'s birthday! This fic was my first introduction to the wonderful individual who is Parzival and what a journey it's been! Thank you for putting this amazing work into the world. This wonderful story (and more importantly YOU) are such a inspiration to SO many and I can't wait to see what else you have in store! Hope you enjoy and look forward to hearing the rest!
> 
> ~Faux <3

  
_Cover Art by @thefauxsynder_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pdr6fx0megz1g2o/chapter2.wav?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Heart's In Tune](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author: Kaddi** [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi)

 **Reader: Faux's Tales** [Fauxstales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales)

 **Length: ~13 minutes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARZIVAL!!!
> 
> This is a little early, but I'll be releasing a new chapter each week up until Parzival (user Kaddi here on AO3)'s birthday! This fic was my first introduction to the wonderful individual who is Parzival and what a journey it's been! Thank you for putting this amazing work into the world. This wonderful story (and more importantly YOU) are such a inspiration to SO many and I can't wait to see what else you have in store! Hope you enjoy and look forward to hearing the rest!
> 
> ~Faux <3

  
_Cover Art by @thefauxsynder_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/atg7p2euryk3olb/chapter3.wav?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Heart's In Tune](TEXT%20URL)

**Author: Kaddi** [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi)

**Reader: Faux's Tales** [Fauxstales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales)

**Length: ~15 minutes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to chapter four!! I recorded the entire thing (all 17k) in one day, and THIS chapter is where you start to hear my voice giving out LOL Hopefully it's still a good listen and may my pronunciation of "library" not be too much of a pain :P 
> 
> We're getting to the climax!! We've got some great prose in this one though I read it entirely too fast...still I hope you enjoy!

  
_Cover Art by @thefauxsynder_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vpofthy3658d2mc/chapter4.wav?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Heart's In Tune](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author: Kaddi** [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi)

 **Reader: Faux's Tales** [Fauxstales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales)

 **Length: ~12 minutes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Riku, can I ask you something?" Sora says.  
>  Riku, who had been tantalizingly close to falling asleep, takes a minute to process this. He opens his eyes to find Sora peering intently at him, a warm smile on his face.  
>  "Sure," he finally answers.  
>  "Great!“ Sora scoots a bit closer. "Can you kiss me?"
> 
> (This is a Podfic of Kaddi's "Hearts in Tune" wonderful fic, filled with dramatic readings and Dearly Beloved playing on loop in the BG. Be prepared for feels!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so you've made it to the last chapter, congrats!! This one is SUPER lovey-dovey so be warned--It also ended up too long for my recording program to properly record so I had to separate it into two parts. I flex my Riku kin when it comes to playing him in this one. Also Sora is a sap and so am I. Enjoy and happy birthday, Parzival!!! 
> 
> ~Love, Faux

  
_Cover Art by @thefauxsynder_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ssmc9kmjctxvd7y/chapter5.wav?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Heart's In Tune](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author: Kaddi** [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi)

 **Reader: Faux's Tales** [Fauxstales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales)

 **Length: ~25 minutes**

_Part 2_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3om66tqwld1myp2/chapter52.wav?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Heart's In Tune](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author: Kaddi** [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi)

 **Reader: Faux's Tales** [Fauxstales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales)

 **Length: ~12 minutes**


End file.
